Tesseract
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: Chapitre 2 - Jack ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est doit voir Ianto, il a BESOIN, de le voir.
1. Deus ex machina

Auteur : Myfanwy

Disclaimer : pour mon plus grand désespoir, les personnages appartiennent à Rusell T. Davis et à la BBC.

Rating : PG-13. J''adapterai en fonction.

Note : Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à Leely37 pour sa beta (merci encore ma belle). Bonne lecture.

* * *

**TESSERACT**

Chapitre 1 : Deus ex machina

_*Douleur Douleur Douleur*_

Jack se réveilla brusquement avec le plus gros mal de tête qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sa si longue existence. Il tenta de se redresser mais y renonça rapidement. Le monde autour de lui tanguait décidément beaucoup trop. Il avait l'impression affreuse qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé sur le crane. Pendant une fraction de seconde il fut prit d'un doute. Ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Il essaya, sans succès de rassembler ses souvenirs des dernières heures mais… Rien. Le vide total. Il faisait encore nuit, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, et à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas la date. Il tenta à nouveau de s'assoir. Le monde tanguait encore un peu devant ses yeux. Il fit le point autour de lui. Il était seul, sur un banc public, dans un parc. Il lui semblait reconnaitre ce square, il était déjà passé devant. Il était donc toujours à Cardiff. Bon point.

S'il se trouvait bien là où il pensait être, il était à cinq minutes de l'appartement de Ianto. Dès qu'il se mit à penser au jeune homme, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes pour que la douleur diminue enfin. Elle n'avait pas disparue, mais c'était supportable, il en avait vu d'autre.

_« Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »_

Avec précaution il se remit sur ses jambes. Dès qu'il fut sur de sa stabilité, il se mit en marche et sortit du parc. Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin car les livreurs commençaient à déposer des piles de journaux devant les magasins encore fermés. Jack attrapa un exemplaire afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Peut-être qu'un évènement étrange survenu dans le monde pourrait expliquer son état. Il resta bloqué sur la date. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et une multitude de sentiments le traversa. Il avait un sérieux problème. La date du jour semblait donc être particulière pour lui déclencher autant d'émotions, et pourtant, rien. Elle ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle était cohérente avec ce qu'il pensait être ses derniers souvenirs. La seule chose dont il était certain en ce moment, c'est qu'il devait se rendre chez Ianto. Il devait le voir. Il avait BESOIN de le voir. Il lâcha le journal et se remit en route. Il avança doucement dans les rues désertes de Cardiff, rasant les murs à cause de son équilibre plus que précaire.

_« Encore un petit effort »_

Il tourna à gauche au croisement et soupira. L'immeuble de Ianto se trouvait en face de lui, de l'autre coté de la rue. Il inspira profondément et s'élança. Il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et s'engouffra directement dans l'ascenseur. Cette cage de fer en avait vu des choses. Une fois alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'appartement du gallois, il n'avait pu résister à l'idée et avait appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Ianto l'avait regardé surpris mais avait vite compris en voyant le regard de Jack. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre et avaient fait l'amour. Jack sourit à ce souvenir. Dans un dernier soubresaut l'appareil se stabilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir du cinquième étage. Il marcha en silence et stoppa devant la porte d'un appartement.

- 5B Ianto Jones -

Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait des sueurs froides et une angoisse viscérale lui enserrait les entrailles. Le pire ? Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la raison de son trouble.

Il appuya son front contre la porte et frappa. Quelques coups, d'abord. Vu l'heure, Ianto devait dormir. Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse au bout de quelques minutes, il frappa plus franchement.

_« Tant pis pour les voisins »_

Toujours rien. De désespoir il allait se laisser glisser le long de la porte quand il entendit des pas feutrés et le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure que l'on déverrouille. Le gallois apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air mauvais, quoi qu'un peu atténué par son visage pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Qui êtes …

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut son visiteur nocturne.

-Jack ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est quatre heures du matin !

Il était plus que surpris de trouver son capitaine à sa porte, surtout à cette heure. Jack venait régulièrement chez lui, mais en principe, il y passait la nuit.

Quand Ianto ouvrit la porte le cœur de Jack explosa et un millier d'émotions l'assaillit. Le jeune homme semblait étonné de le voir. Il allait lui demander quelque chose mais Jack ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ianto, bien qu'un peu surprit par cet assaut, accepta le baiser et y répondit passionnément. Il les fit néanmoins subtilement reculer dans l'appartement et referma la porte. Inutile que tout l'étage assiste à leurs ébats. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Jack garda Ianto dans ses bras, serré contre lui. Quelque chose clochait. Ianto tenta de reculer légèrement pour regarder son amant. Quand il le sentit s'éloigner, Jack resserra sa prise et enfoui son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle lui avait tant manqué, alors qu'hier encore ils avaient fait l'amour dans la chambre sous son bureau.

-Jack, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Jack inspira une dernière fois son parfum et se recula pour le regarder. Ces yeux… Mon dieu, il avait l'impression qu'ils lui avaient tant manqué.

-Je... J'avais… Ecoutes, j'avais juste envie d'être avec toi Ianto.

-Je te manquais déjà ? le taquina le gallois.

Il était rare que Jack avoue ce genre de chose, autant en profiter un peu. Jack lui fit un sourire espiègle qui répondit pour lui.

_« Oh oui tu m'as manqué, tu ne sais pas à quel point »_

Le gallois se recolla à son amant et, à son tour, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Maintenant que je suis réveillé et qu'il est là, autant en profiter »_

D'un simple baiser, leur échange se transforma rapidement en une étreinte passionnée. Ianto relâcha les lèvres de son amant pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille en lui retirant son manteau. Le capitaine eu l'air d'apprécier car d'un geste souple et rapide il plaqua le gallois contre la porte d'entrée et le souleva par les hanche. Ianto enroula rapidement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce contact de leur bassin les électrisa. Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, Jack les emmena vers la chambre du gallois. Une fois arrivé à destination, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Il se recula un peu afin de l'observer. Alanguit sur le lit, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer qui ne cachait plus rien de son désir et d'une chemise ouverte lui tombant des épaules. Les lèvres rougis par leurs baisers. Ianto était une véritable incitation à la débauche. Pendant quelques secondes, Jack se rendit compte de son bonheur et à quel point il avait de la chance qu'un être comme Ianto le désire lui, corps et âme. Il fondit sur son amant avec la ferme intention de lui faire l'amour pendant au moins deux jours, et deux nuits, bien sur. La chambre ne tarda pas à s'emplir de cris et de gémissements de plaisir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Ianto s'effondre et il a à peine le temps de le rattraper dans ses bras._

_-Ianto ! Restes avec moi !_

_Ianto allait mourir et il le savait._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Non…_

_Pas ca, pas comme ca. Pas un adieu sur ces mots. Tout mais pas lui. Jack pleurait. Il allait le perdre._

_Je t'aime… _

_Je t'aime… _

_Je t'aime… _

-NONNNN !

Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était. Ianto était là, accessoirement bien vivant et lové contre lui. Son cri ne l'avait visiblement pas réveillé.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage. Ce rêve… Il lui avait parut si réel. Il avait son lot de cauchemars quotidien avec sa si longue vie, mais celui-là, c'était nouveau. Il se sentait encore oppressé, figé de terreur. Ianto remua. Il l'avait peut-être réveillé finalement. Jack sentit les lèvres du gallois de légers baisers sur son épaule.

-Je t'ai réveillé.

-Hum hum, murmura Ianto, toujours occupé.

Il se déplaça afin de pouvoir passer sa langue sur le torse de son capitaine.

La respiration de Jack s'accéléra brutalement. Il sentait déjà qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie était très réceptive aux attouchements de son jeune amant.

-Ianto… ?

-Chut. Je suis endormi.

Jack sourit. Si Ianto prenait l'habitude de faire faire « ÇA » en dormant, Jack voulait bien passer toutes ses nuits à venir dans son lit.

-Si tu dors, je peux profiter de toi…

-Oh oui, tu as raison, profites.

Ianto se déplaça et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant. Il l'embrassa sensuellement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, ses mains caressantes, redessinaient lentement les abdominaux parfaits du capitaine. Ce dernier commençait déjà à gémir de plaisir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Hum… Quelle heure est-il ?

-Midi.

-Oh… Tu as faim ?

-Oh oui, et je sais de quoi j'ai terriblement envie ! déclara Jack en faisant sentir à Ianto son désir parfaitement réveillé.

-Jack, tu es insatiable !

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

-…

Ianto fut refroidit instantanément par la remarque de Jack.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Jack pris conscience que ses propos pouvaient être compris de plusieurs façons, et visiblement Ianto avait pris la mauvaise interprétation.

-Ecoutes, je disais ça pour plaisanter. C'était mal venu.

-Je m'en fiche Jack. On ne s'est rien promis, non ?

-Pense ce que tu veux de moi Ianto, mais il n'y a personne d'autre.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Ianto n'en pensait pas un mot. Il crevait littéralement de jalousie dès que Jack flirtait ou que quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près. Jack soupira et s'assit face au gallois, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas d'amant caché dans mon placard. Bon peut-être quelques fans mais… Tu veux que je le hurle au monde entier ?

Il se leva en direction de la fenêtre. Ianto blêmit. Jack était tout à fait capable de se mettre à la fenêtre, nu comme un ver, et de hurler à tous le quartier qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

-STOP ! Ça ira !

Jack revint dans le lit, presque à regret.

Il aurait aimé voir la tête de Ianto s'il s'était mis à crier à la fenêtre toutes les choses qu'il aimait lui faire à lui et rien qu'à lui.

-Je sais que le mot couple sonne bizarre pour toi, j'aime pas ce mot non plus mais…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je trouvais ca bizarre, s'étonna Ianto.

-Si, tu l'as dit.

-Je t'assure que non.

-Si, on était dans cette hôpital et il y avait ce médecin, tu sais…

-Je ne vois pas Jack. Si c'est encore une tes ruses pour changer de sujet, c'est réussi. C'est bon, on passe à autre chose. Je veux vraiment prendre une douche tu sais. En se serrant je suis sur qu'il y a de la place pour deux…

Ianto avait murmuré ces derniers mots avec un regard plus que suggestif et l'idée sembla ravir Jack. Il suivit son amant dans la salle de bain, oubliant cette histoire de couple et d'hôpital.

C'est une heure plus tard qu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Jack envoya valser sa serviette et il s'étendit sr le lit, nu.

-Jack, tu comptes aller travailler dans cette tenue ?

-Quoi, tu aimerais ? lui lança Jack avec son sourire charmeur.

Ianto faillit s'étouffer.

-Non ! Bien sur que non !

Il se retourna afin de masquer la rougeur qui, sans aucun doute, avait dû apparaitre sur ses joues. Il avait déjà vu Jack nu au hub. Sur son bureau, criant de plaisir au milieu des papiers éparpillés alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il avait l'impression de revivre ce moment, ainsi que tous les autres du même genre.

Jack était très fier de lui. Il arrivait toujours à troubler Ianto comme personne.

_« Encore heureux, manquerai plus que j'ai de la concurrence »_

Il était habitué à provoquer la jalousie ente ses différents amants et maitresses, mais il n'avait presque jamais expérimenté ce sentiment lui-même. Presque aucune de ses conquêtes ne lui avaient résisté. Et si cela avait été le cas, ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

_« Sauf avec lui… »_

Jack avait prit son temps avec le jeune gallois, même s'il l'avait désiré dès leur toute première rencontre, dans ce parc. La trahison de Ianto pour son ex petite-amie l'avait un peu refroidit. Cependant, Ianto s'était donné tellement pour regagner leur – sa – confiance, qu'il n'avait pas mis longtemps à être à nouveau subjugué. Ensuite, c'est lui qui l'avait trahi, d'une certaine façon, en partant avec le Docteur, sans le prévenir. Ianto avait très mal vécu ce départ, surtout après l'avoir cru mort pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait dû batailler pour que le jeune gallois l'accepte à nouveau dans sa vie, et accessoirement dans son lit.

Il se reconcentra sur l'objet de tous ses désirs. Ianto était agrippé fermement à la serviette entourant ses hanches et tentait d'arranger ses vêtements sur une chaise pour se donner contenance. Jack ricana intérieurement. Il se leva et alla enlacer son amant. Ce dernier se retourna et se jeta sur lui, laissant tomber sa serviette qui ne cachait plus grand-chose de son désir.

-Oh mon dieu Jack, tu me rends fou !

Jack ne répondit pas et entraina Ianto vers le lit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ianto se réveilla, à nouveau, en fin d'après-midi en sentant une main caresser son dos.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Pour le peu que tu m'as laissé dormir, oui.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, lui répondit Jack avec un large sourire.

Ianto lui sourit en retour.

-Tu as faim ? Je te préviens Jack, je parle de nourriture ! Qu'elle heure est-il au faite ?

-Presque 18 heures. Et oui, je commence à avoir faim.

-Je vais prendre une douche et je nous commande à diner.

Il voulut se lever du lit mais deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, l'obligeant à se rassoir. Jack rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa très tendrement. Ianto en fut très troublé. Ce n'était pas un baiser réclamant du sexe. Non, c'était beaucoup plus tendre, beaucoup plus… amoureux.

-Prends ta douche, je vais commander à manger.

Sans rien ajouter, Jack se leva et sortit de la chambre, toujours nu. Ianto resta quelques instants sans bouger, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain, troublé comme jamais.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain lavé et habillé. Il retrouva Jack devant la télé, regardant distraitement une stupide émission de télé-réalité. Ianto prit place sur le canapé à ses cotés.

-Tu aimes vraiment ce genre de trucs ?

-Pas vraiment. Ça m'occupait en attendant le livreur.

-Tu comptes lui ouvrir dans cette tenue ?

Une fois encore, Jack lui fit son éternel sourire charmeur.

-Il nous offrira peut-être les desserts ?

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et ne releva pas. Quand Jack commençait à partir sur ce terrain là, mieux valait ne pas l'encourager, à moins d'avoir envie de se retrouver plaqué sur le canapé, sans vêtements. Pendant un quart de seconde, cette pensée le tenta, mais il secoua rapidement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-J'ai prévenu Gwen que nous serions absent pour la journée.

-Je sais, je t'ai entendu ce matin. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir me frotter le…

-Jack !

-Très bien, très bien. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lui murmura Jack en lui mettant une tape sur les fesses.

Pour reprendre un peu ses esprits, Ianto ramassa le manteau de Jack, abandonné dans l'entrée la veille, et retourna dans la chambre. Il entendait son amant siffloter sous la douche. Bien que l'idée d'aller le rejoindre fût tentante, il résista. Il déposa le manteau sur une chaise et sortit quelques affaires pour Jack après avoir ferait rapidement le lit. Il allait sortir de la pièce quand un éclat sur le sol attira son attention. Il se pencha et ramassa l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de tube en métal. D'où pouvait bien provenir cette chose ?

Jack sortit de la douche, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette entourant ses hanches. Il remarqua que son amant avait l'air concentré sur un objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ianto sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Jack approché.

-Aucune idée. A toi de me le dire. C'était par terre, je pense que c'est tomber d'une poche de ton manteau, lui répondit Ianto en lui tendant l'objet.

Jack le prit et l'examina un moment.

-Alors, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oui. Par contre je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ce truc est arrivé là.

Jack semblait en grande réflexion et Ianto s'impatienta.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

Le gallois souffla, agacé.

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ?!

-Oh… C'est un InfoTube. Une capsule de stockage de données.

-Comment tu connais ça ?

-Longue Histoire. Voyons voir ce qu'elle contient.

Il appuya sur un bouton et à leur grande surprise à tous les deux, un hologramme du Docteur apparut.

_« Ah Jack ! Vous avez finit par vous réveiller, parfait ! »_

Ianto interrogea Jack du regard mais ce dernier haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

_« Je tiens à vous dire que je suis furieux. Je suis même très en colère contre vous capitaine Jack Harkness._

_Vous m'avez forcé la main et je déteste ça ! J'ai été dans l'obligation d'intervenir auprès de ces aliens, répugnants au passage._

_Ils ne viendront pas sur Terre._

_Comme vous ne devez pas comprendre de quoi je parle, je vais vous expliquer._

_Vous avez regardé au cœur du Tardis Jack. Je ne sais d'ailleur__s __toujours pas ce que vous avez bien pu faire à mon vaisseau pour le convaincre de faire ça… Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous a renvoyé en arrière, tout en vous effaçant la mémoire concernant ces derniers mois._

_Je vous ai donc rejoint et j'ai glissé cette capsule dans votre poche._

_N'ayant pu vous empêcher de commettre cette bêtise, je vais vous demander une chose : ne chercher pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé. Considérez cela de la même façon que l'année sur le Vaillant : ce n'est jamais arrivé._

_N'ayez crainte, je viendrai un de ces jours prochains vous passer le savon que vous méritez. »_

Jack et Ianto se regardèrent. L'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages. Le gallois allait poser une question quand l'hologramme se remit en route.

_« Oh, Jack. Le Tardis a visiblement décidé que vous avez profité de son énergie un peu trop longtemps._

_Diantre, je dois maintenant aller vérifier si cela n'a pas provoqué l'extinction de la race humaine._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, faites attention à vous. »_

Cette fois, l'image disparut définitivement. Le silence régnait en maitre dans la chambre et aucun des deux hommes n'osait le briser.

En silence, Jack posa la capsule sur la commode et s'habilla. Voyant que son amant avait besoin de réfléchir, Ianto sortit de la pièce et alla dans la cuisine. Il prépara rapidement deux cafés et attendit.

Jack finit par sortir de la chambre et s'assit face à lui.

-Mieux vaut faire ce qu'il a dit et ne pas chercher à savoir.

-Bien, comme tu voudras.

Aucun des deux hommes n'allait oublier, mais ils étaient tous les deux très fort pour faire semblant.

**A SUIVRE.**

**

* * *

  
**

Note de fin : bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'un stratagème pour éviter les évènements de la saison 3 qui ne m'ont pas plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit en bien ou en mal ! A très bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !


	2. Nouvelle donne

**Auteur :** Myfanwy

**Disclaimer :** pour mon plus grand désespoir, les personnages appartiennent à Russell T. Davis et à la BBC.

**Rating **: PG-13. J'adapterai en fonction.

**Note :** enfin, le chapitre 2. Je m'égare tellement à écrire des trucs à gauche, à droite, que j'ai mis du temps à le pondre celui-là. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews du chapitre un, et si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse. Merci de votre enthousiasme. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci à ma Leely37 pour sa patience et ses betas successives sur ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**TESSERACT**

Chapitre 2 :

Jack était assis à son bureau, devant un rapport depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes, les yeux hagards. Il repensait aux dernières 24 heures qu'il avait passé avec Ianto. Il lui avait fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois. Ils avaient encore tout deux des courbatures, Ianto surtout. Ils avaient passé presque deux jours au lit. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier de son amant. Sa peau, son odeur, sa présence... Il le voulait tout entier auprès de lui et définitivement. Jack s'était retenu à grande peine de ne pas lui faire des déclarations enflammées, même si sur le moment il en avait eu envie. Ils n'étaient prêts ni l'un ni l'autre pour ce genre de chose. Il se promit néanmoins d'avoir une véritable discussion avec Ianto quant à leur relation. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce besoin alors, qu'en principe, il était le premier à éluder toute conversation sur un hypothétique engagement. Mais pas cette fois.

Ianto, de son coté, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, sans parler du fait qu'il avait quelques difficultés à s'assoir. Cependant, il ne regrettait rien. Jack avait était tellement… Fougueux, passionné. Jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour avec une telle intensité. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec ce que l'hologramme du Docteur leur avait révélé. Même s'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, cette histoire le travaillait. Jack lui avait raconté, un soir, certaines de ses aventures avec le Docteur et Rose, et il lui avait bien sur parlé du vaisseau : le Tardis. Ianto savait comment Jack était devenu immortel grâce ou à cause de cet extraordinaire engin. Il avait vraiment des capacités hors-norme. Il se demandait donc ce qui avait bien pu pousser Jack à l'utiliser, passant outre les interdictions de _son_ Docteur. L'alarme du sas le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa un peu trop rapidement pour son pauvre corps endoloris.

-Bonjour Gwen.

-Salut Ianto, lui répondit-elle sur son éternel ton enjoué en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle lubie chez la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours était très tactile avec Jack, ce qui avait d'ailleurs eu le dont de l'agacer, mais voilà, depuis la disparition tragique de leurs amis, elle se mettait à l'être également avec lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les prendre régulièrement dans ses bras, pour un oui ou pour un nom. Ianto se doutait que c'était une façon pour la jeune femme de faire son deuil, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il répondait toujours à ses étreintes, dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien entendu.

-Jack est là ?

-Dans son bureau. Je te fais un café ?, lui demanda-t-il avec son sourire bienveillant.

-Merci, Ianto ! Au fait, la journée d'hier a été sympa ?

Ianto eu à nouveau son petit sourire, celui qu'il avait toujours quand il repensait à ses moment avec Jack.

-Intéressante. Oh oui…, lui répondit le jeune homme, un petit air rêveur sur le visage.

Gwen pouffa de rire et monta saluer Jack dans son bureau. Ce dernier était au téléphone et la jeune femme lui fit signe de loin. Elle s'installa ensuite à son poste de travail. Leur effectif réduit devenait de plus en plus pesant. Jack n'avait pas encore parlé de nouveaux recrutements, mais elle se doutait que la situation ne pourrait pas rester telle quelle. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps au travail et donc sur le terrain. Rhys ne lui faisait aucun reproche, conscient de la difficulté dans laquelle sa femme et ses amis se trouvaient, mais elle savait que la situation lui pesait. Elle lança le programme de repérage des anomalies provoquées par la faille. Il était maintenant capable de scanner toute la ville et de recenser les espèces qui passaient à travers la faille. Le Docteur l'avait « légèrement » boosté après cet épisode avec les Daleks, sorte de remerciement pour leur participation. Un bip attira son attention.

-Jack, Ianto ! On a une alerte !, cria-t-elle, sa voix résonnant à travers le Hub.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement derrière elle.

-Qu'avons-nous ?

Elle tapota quelques secondes sur son clavier.

-C'est un… Erk, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc gluant au juste ?, demanda la jeune femme, un air de pur dégout déformant ses traits.

-Un parasite. Ianto, avec moi !

Le gallois attrapa sa veste et sortit à la suite du capitaine. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et Jack démarra en trombe comme à son habitude. Il se rendait à la sortie de la ville, dans un quartier résidentiel. Ianto regardait le paysage défiler à une vitesse folle, légèrement absent. Pendant quelques secondes, il se dit qu'avoir une vrai vie en dehors de Torchwood serai agréable, rentrer le soir à la maison, dans un quartier comme celui-là pourrait lui plaire. Il se laissa alors aller à son imagination. Une maison, un jardin, et… Jack à ses cotés. Oh oui, il pourrait facilement se faire à cette idée. L'arrêt brutal de la voiture le ramena d'un coup à la réalité. Il sortit pour récupérer dans le coffre le matériel nécessaire à la capture du parasite.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à traquer le nouvel arrivant, sans succès. Il avait déjà dû se trouver un « hôte ». Ils allaient retourner à la base, quand ils virent une ambulance arriver à toute vitesse. Après, un bref regard échangé, ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture pour suivre les secours. Cela pouvait être une coïncidence, mais dans le doute, ils devaient vérifier. Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent sur place, les ambulanciers transportaient déjà la personne.

-Trouve qui habite à cette adresse, on file à l'hôpital, ordonna Jack.

Ianto nota le numéro de la maison et fit une recherche pendant que Jack conduisait en direction de l'hôpital. Au bout de quelques minutes, le gallois trouva les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

-Il s'agit de Monsieur Williams, homme veuf de 89 ans, sans famille. Jack…

-Je sais. Il ne survivra pas, il est trop âgé.

Ils allaient devoir ruser pour approcher le corps de ce pauvre malheureux et récupérer le parasite. Malheureusement pour l'alien, il avait choisit un hôte trop âgé pour supporter un tel traumatisme.

Au final, le médecin n'opposa aucune résistance à ce qu'ils restent seuls avec le défunt. Il faut reconnaitre que Jack et lui avaient été particulièrement crédibles dans le rôle du petit couple de voisins éplorés.

-C'était un vieil homme seul, alors, on lui faisait des courses, on passait du temps avec lui, ce genre de choses, expliqua Ianto au docteur.

Ce dernier sembla attendri et leur fit savoir qu'il devrait y avoir plus de gens comme eux deux. Il les laissa donc un moment avec la dépouille de leur bien aimé voisin. Un fois seuls, ils purent commencer leur travail. Ianto s'extasia quelques secondes sur les derniers mots du médecin : il les avait clairement qualifiés de couple. Ce terme pour désigner sa relation avec Jack lui déclenchait des fourmillements et des frissons dans tous le corps. Même si c'était nouveau pour lui, il appréciait.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour extraire le parasite de son hôte, sans laisser aucune trace. Malheureusement, le docteur décida de se rappeler à eux à ce moment là. Grâce aux éternelles pirouettes verbales de Jack, ils sortirent rapidement de l'hôpital, le médecin éberlué leur emboitant tout de même le pas, les noyant de questions auxquelles, bien entendu, ils ne répondirent pas. Il les interpella une dernière fois quand les deux hommes montèrent dans le SUV.

-Vous êtes de Torchwood ?

-Connait pas, lui répondit Jack par la fenêtre en bouclant sa ceinture.

Le médecin sembla hésiter, mais c'était sa seule chance de leur parler.

-Écoutez, des gens, des corps disparaissent !

-Combien ?, demanda tout de même Jack bien qu'agacé.

-Toute la ville parle de vous, tenta le docteur.

Jack sentit sa patience atteindre ses limites. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ianto qui leva les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi semblait agacé, il avait visiblement envie de rentrer.

-Quels corps et où ?, demanda-t-il rudement.

Le jeune docteur bafouillait. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Plus il avançait dans ses explications, plus Jack sentait un malaise l'envahir. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, et cet homme, ce Rupesh… Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper des ces soit disant disparitions. Après un au revoir brutal, il démarra la voiture, laissant le docteur seul sur le parking de l'hôpital. Ils étaient de retour à la base quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard où ils retrouvèrent Gwen, visiblement en pleine conversation avec son ami policier Andy. Jack monta directement dans son bureau et Ianto parti se débarrasser des restes du parasite. Il s'attela ensuite à modifier les dossiers de la police et de l'hôpital pour effacer toutes les traces.

Le gallois allait ranger des dossiers aux archives quand un mouvement attira son attention sur l'écran.

-Jack, tu avais raison, il est là, cria Ianto.

La capitaine arriva en courant, Gwen sur les talons. Il jubilait

-Je te l'avais bien dit, lança-t-il à Ianto.

Le gallois sourit. Sur le chemin du retour de l'hôpital, ils avaient discuté du cas de ce docteur. Jack était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement. Comme pour donner raison au capitaine, sur les vidéo-surveillances, on pouvait voir l'homme, le docteur Pantajali. Gwen était totalement perdue.

-Qui est revenu ? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

-Que fait-il ? demanda Jack.

-Il attend, comme tu l'avais dis. Ça fait vingt minutes.

-Il est persévérant…

-C'est bien, finit Ianto.

-Dogmatique…, reprit Jack.

-C'est toujours un plus, approuva le gallois.

Gwen détestait quand ses deux collègues faisaient ça. Ils l'ignoraient et finissaient mutuellement les phrases de l'autre.

-Faut jamais bosser avec un couple, vous parlez comme de vrais jumeaux !, intervint-elle finalement.

La prenant en pitié, ils finirent par lui expliquer qui était cet homme et comment ils l'avaient rencontré. Cependant, même s'il savait qu'il leur fallait un médecin, Jack n'arrivait pas à être aussi enthousiaste qu'il le devrait. Il avait toujours cette sensation de malaise. Gwen réalisa soudain qu'ils faisaient au jeune médecin la même chose qu'ils lui avaient fait à leur première rencontre, à savoir, poiroter des heures devant le centre. Avant qu'un des deux hommes ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme partie rejoindre le médecin, laissant ses deux collègues légèrement embarrassés.

-Elle aussi, elle nous a traité de couple… commença Ianto.

-Oui. Ça te dérange ?

Ianto mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Non. Au final, je crois même que ça me plait… répondit-il finalement avec un petit sourire.

Jack sourit à son tour et s'approcha de lui avant de l'embrasser. Il s'éloigna au bout de quelques instants, laissant son petit gallois rêveur et… légèrement frustré. Il se retourna vers l'ordinateur pour voir comment Gwen s'en sortait. Une chose le dérangeait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il zooma sur le visage du médecin. Ianto avait bien remarqué l'attitude de Jack même s'il n'avait rien dit. Son amant viendrait bien lui parler tôt ou tard de ce qui le tracassait.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Jack appela Gwen par l'intercom.

_« Amène-le à la base »_

La jeune femme proposa donc au médecin de l'accompagner à Torchwood et ce dernier sembla ravi. Il avait réussi. Seulement, l'accueil qu'il reçut en arrivant dans la base n'était pas vraiment celui auquel il avait pensé. Il savait que Torchwood était une organisation secrète et qu'il était difficile d'y entrer, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire tenir en joue à peine la porte de la base franchie.

-Jack, qu'est ce que tu fais ?, s'inquiéta Gwen.

-Je suis une intuition, répondit simplement Jack.

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un regard soutenu en direction du gallois et Ianto comprit à quoi il faisait référence. Jack avait déjà dû vivre une scène similaire, voilà d'où venait l'attitude étrange de son amant. Ianto avait toute confiance en lui. Jack savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Laisse le faire, Gwen, intervint la voix calme du Gallois alors que Jack faisait quitter la pièce à son nouveau prisonnier.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Un instant, Rupesh allait devenir leur nouveau médecin, l'instant d'après, Jack le braquait avec son arme. Il y avait des choses que ses deux collègues ne lui disaient pas, elle le sentait. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle allait poser la question quand Ianto se rapprocha d'elle, posant une main sur son bras.

-Plus tard, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment mais n'insista pas. Ianto l'avait déjà aidé et soutenu par le passé. Elle avait toute confiance en lui, et pour ce qui était des secrets, surement plus qu'en Jack. Ils retrouvèrent Jack qui avait enfermé le médecin dans une cellule, volontairement à coté de leur pensionnaire préféré.

-Janet, Rupesh. Rupesh, je vous présente Janet. Faites donc connaissance.

Sans plus de discours, il sortit, entrainant les deux autres dans son sillage jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il brancha l'écran sur la vidéo de la cellule du médecin. Il s'installa dans un siège, son regard fixé sur le prisonnier.

-Tu es sur de toi ?, demanda prudemment Ianto.

-Oui. Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec ce type. Je ne le veux pas chez nous, mais je veux savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

Jack était agacé. Il « sentait » qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à cet homme, mais le plus frustrant venait du fait qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Après un regard vers Ianto qui lui faisait non de la tête, Gwen s'abstint de poser sa question.

-Gwen, tu as déjà pris contact avec lui. Interroge-le et voit ce que tu peux découvrir. Ianto, avec moi, j'ai peut-être une idée.

La galloise descendit au niveau des cellules pendant que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers les archives. En chemin, comme ils étaient seuls, Ianto se lança.

-Il faut lui dire Jack, tenta prudemment le gallois.

-Tu va t'en charger de toute manière non, quoi que je dise. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, lança Jack sans se retourner.

Ianto s'arrêta et baissa la tête. La remarque de son amant lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard. De son coté, Jack s'en voulait. C'était sortit tout seul. Il n'avait pas voulu ressortir cette vieille histoire. Il était sur les nerfs et c'est Ianto qui en avait fait les frais. Il revint sur ses pas et enlaça son amant.

-Excuse-moi. C'est toute cette histoire, ca me rend dingue. Je sais que ce Rupech nous cache quelque chose et je veux découvrir quoi, déclara-t-il en embrassant le gallois dans le cou, ce qui sembla avoir l'effet escompté puisque Ianto se recula et lui sourit.

-Alors à quoi penses-tu ?

-Tu veux dire, là, maintenant ?, lui répondit Jack avec un sourire de prédateur.

-A propos de Monsieur Pantajali, tempéra Ianto.

S'il laissait faire Jack, il allait se retrouver contre le mur le plus proche, sans vêtements, criant de plaisir. L'idée lui plaisait pourtant beaucoup mais ils avaient d'autres priorités pour le moment. Il dépassa son amant, lui mettant une tape sur les fesses.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, lui chuchota-t-il.

Après avoir légèrement juré contre tout et rien, Jack le rejoignit.

-J'espère que Gwen pourra obtenir quelque chose de lui, sinon, il nous faudra passer u plan B.

Ianto leva un sourcil intéressé. Jack prit un air conspirateur et entreprit de lui exposer son plan.

Gwen les rejoignit une heure plus tard, furieuse. A sa mine défaite, ses deux collègues en déduisirent qu'elle n'avait rien pu tirer de leur invité.

-Finalement, je déteste ce type. Il est si sur de lui et de ce qu'il raconte. Je n'y crois pas. Tu avais raison Jack, il nous cache des choses. J'en suis convaincue à présent.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient bien fait de prévoir un plan de secours.

-Très bien. Les enfants, on va tenter l'intimidation. Gwen, tu te rappelles la machine qu'on a utilisée avec Beth…

La jeune femme pâlit brusquement. Bien sur qu'elle s'en rappelait. Ainsi que tout ce qui avait suivit, jusqu'au décès tragique de la jeune femme. Elle en voulut à Jack de lui faire revivre cette histoire et lui lança un regard noir. La capitaine ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et enchaina.

-Gwen, s'il ne nous dit rien c'est le seul moyen. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que nous aurons à nous en servir, si vous jouez le jeu…

La jeune femme n'était pas sur de comprendre. Jack voulait y aller au bluff ?

-Ianto, va le chercher.

Le gallois s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leur invité.

-Docteur Pantajali ! Janet vous a été agréable j'espère.

-Vous faite une énorme erreur capitaine Harkness !

-C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce qu'on m'a dit la dernière fois que je me suis marié…

Ianto tourna d'un coup la tête vers lui.

-C'était quand ça ?

-Vieille histoire, éluda Jack comme il savait si bien le faire.

Ianto nota dans un coin de son esprit de le cuisiner un peu là-dessus. Il installa ensuite le médecin sur la chaise, lui attachant solidement les bras et les jambes. Il lui installa ensuite le casque sur la tête.

- Docteur, vous connaissez Torchwood. Vous savez donc que nous avons du matériel extra-terrestre très performant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler. Nous avons les moyens de trouver ce qui nous intéresse, directement là, expliqua Jack en posant son index le front du médecin, qui commençait à pâlir sérieusement.

-Jack, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée, demanda Gwen, un air angoissé sur le visage.

-Mais oui ! Ianto, tu as reparamétré le neurolisateur ? C'était vraiment trop sensible la dernière fois !

Le gallois hocha la tête et se pencha sur l'épaule du prisonnier.

-La tête de ce pauvre gars à explosé à la deuxième question, lui confia Ianto, l'air navré.

-Cette espèce avait une pression sanguine déjà très élevé ! Et il a tenu trois question je te signale!

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi, sa cervelle a repeint les murs après que tu ais posé ta troisième question, il n'a donc jamais pu y répondre.

-Vous bluffez ! Cet appareil n'a jamais fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous l'ai dit, je ne travail pas pour le gouvernement ! Je suis médecin à l'hôpital ! Tout ce que je connais de Torchwood ce sont les rumeurs qui circulent !

Pour le contredire, Ianto mis en route la machine qui s'illumina et commença à vibrer.

-Sur combien Jack ?

-Voyons, sur la position2, cela me parait bien, pour commencer.

Rupech sentait la panique l'envahir, de gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient le long de son visage. Il était terrifié. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça, cette équipe était complètement dingue. Il sentait déjà les ondes de la machine lui vriller le cerveau. Il allait mourir. Il devait parler, leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, c'était sa seul chance. On l'avait formé pour infiltrer secrètement cette organisation, pas pour se faire massacrer !

-Très bien, très bien, je vais tout vous dire, mais arrêtez ce truc, hurla-t-il.

Jack eut un sourire triomphant et demanda à Ianto d'interrompre la machine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jack était dans une colère noire. Après les aveux du médecin, il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau pour téléphoner à qui de droit. Ianto et Gwen échangèrent un bref regard. Ils n'auraient pas aimé être à la place de la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Le gallois partit faire du café et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Il tendit sa tasse à Gwen et une à ce pauvre Rupech qui avait bien de mal à se remettre de ses émotions, il tremblait encore comme une feuille. Ne sachant pas encore ce que Jack prévoyait de faire de lui, ils lui détachèrent au moins les mains mais restèrent sur leur garde en buvant le délicieux nectar préparé par Ianto.

Dans son bureau, Jack était furieux. Il s'était jeté sur son téléphone et avec hurlé sur John Forbisher pendant près de dix minute sans laisser la possibilité à son interlocuteur d'en placer une.

-La prochaine fois que vous tenter d'infiltrer mon équipe, ce n'est pas qu'a vôtre agent que j'effacerai la mémoire, est-ce clair ?

_« Très clair capitaine. Dans ce cas, acceptez de prendre un membre de l'Unit à Torchwood, afin de renforcer la collaboration entre vos deux équipes. »_

-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Jack après un moment avant de raccrocher.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette fois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il leur fallait de nouveaux membres. Torchwood ne pouvait pas continuer avec seulement trois agents. Il attrapa la petite boite de pilules amnésiantes dans le tiroir de son bureau. Une chose était sur, leur nouveau collègue ne sera certainement pas le Docteur Pantajali. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il sortit de la pièce après avoir pris une dose de Retcon dans sa poche. Il trouva ses deux collègues près de leur invité.

-Bien, Docteur, je crois que le moment est venu de vous relâcher.

-Vraiment ?, répondit le jeune homme incrédule.

-Vraiment. J'ai eu votre patron au téléphone. Il regrette cet... Disons, incident.

Le jeune médecin soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru que cette équipe de dingue allait le liquider.

-Reprenez donc un café de notre merveilleux Ianto. Vous n'en retrouverez jamais un aussi bon !

Jack s'éloigna vers la cuisine, vite suivi de Ianto.

-Retcon ?

-Retcon, répondit Jack.

Ianto rempli la tasse destinée au médecin et Jack y jeta la pilule amnésiante. Le cas du docteur Pantajali était réglé.

Après avoir déposé le médecin chez lui et avoir effacé toutes les preuves le reliant à Torchwood, ils retournèrent à la base. Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ, en quelque sorte. Ils étaient toujours trois. Encore une fois, la faille ne leur laissa pas de répit. L'alarme se déclencha alors qu'ils venaient à peine de revenir à la base. Gwen gémit de désespoir. Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à la source du problème avant de se précipiter vers le SUV. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à courir après des Zygorex. Adorables petites créatures rondes et poilues, et, heureusement, inoffensives. Jack et Ianto prirent Gwen en pitié, voyant que la jeune femme s'était endormie dans la voiture, et la ramenèrent directement chez elle après avoir capturé toutes ces charmantes boules de poils. Ils rentrèrent donc seulement tous les deux à la base. Après avoir mis leurs nouveaux pensionnaires dans une cellule, ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue sur le canapé.

-Ça ne peux plus durer Jack, annonça Ianto, luttant contre le sommeil.

-Je sais. Allez viens, répondit le capitaine en se levant et en tendant la main vers son amant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite chambre de Jack. Ils prirent une rapide douche et se couchèrent, le sommeil et la fatigue l'emportant sur toute autre sorte d'envie.

Les autres jours de la semaine ne furent pas bien différents. La faille était en grande activité et ne leur laissait que peu de répit, les épuisant de plus en plus, jours après jours.

Ce matin-là, dès que Gwen arriva à la base, Jack les convoqua en salle de réunion.

-Je vais devoir recruter d'autres membres. J'ai accepté d'étudier des dossiers que m'a transmis Forbisher et j'en ai retenu certains. J'aimerai que vous jetiez un coup d'œil, annonça Jack.

D'ordinaire, il imposait ses choix en tant que chef, mais vu leur situation actuelle, il ressentait le besoin d'avoir leur avis sur d'éventuels nouveaux membre de leur « famille ».

Ianto allait répondre quelque chose quand son portable se mit à sonner. Peu de gens avait ce numéro, et la plupart se trouvaient dans la pièce.

-Tu ne réponds pas, s'étonna Jack.

-Si, excusez-moi un moment, les pria Ianto en s'éloignant.

-Ianto Jones.

_« Ianto, tu en as mis un temps ! »_

-Rhia ?!

_« T__u te souviens encore de moi, comme c'est gentil… »_

-Écoutes, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de…

« Ce n'est jamais le moment ! Je m'inquiétais figure-toi ! Tu as raté l'anniversaire de ta filleule. Ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé… »

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main. Ils avaient tellement de travail qu'il avait complètement oublié sa nièce.

-Je suis désolé… Je passerai demain, d'accord ?

« Bien. On doit parler toi et moi… »

Le gallois en eu des sueurs froides. Que sa sœur lui dise ça sur ce ton n'augurait rien de bon pour lui….

-A demain, je dois te laisser.

Il raccrocha rapidement. Un souci de plus. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois, il avait considérablement délaissé sa sœur et sa famille. Pour être vraiment honnête, il ne les voyait presque plus depuis son retour à Cardiff, après la tragédie de Londres. Entre Torchwood et, plus récemment, sa relation avec Jack, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. En parlant de choses à faire, voilà trois jours qu'il devait remettre de l'ordre à l'office. Si Jack n'avait rien de plus à leur dire, il allait en profiter.

Ianto était en train de ranger le petit bureau de l'office depuis près de deux heures. Leur réduction d'effectif faisait qu'il était tout le temps sur le terrain, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour leur couverture. Encore heureux que le tourisme ne soit pas vraiment développé à Cardiff, sans quoi ils auraient eu un sérieux problème. La sonnette d'entrée le sortit d'un coup de ses pensées.

-Que puis-je pour… Martha Jones ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que la jeune femme lui sauta au cou.

-Ianto ! Je suis contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Alors, tu crois que je peux entrer où il me faut une autorisation spéciale ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-Non, ca devrai aller, suis moi, répondit-il en souriant.

Cette jeune femme était de la bonne humeur à l'état pur. Il l'aimait beaucoup et était toujours heureux de la voir, même si sa visite l'intriguait au plus haut point. Ils descendirent ensemble pour rejoindre les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

-Regardez donc qui j'ai trouvé, annonça joyeusement Ianto.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Martha ? Martha !!, cria Gwen en se jetant sur elle pour l'étreindre.

_C'est repartit_, se dit Ianto en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jack s'approchant à sont tour, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Seul Ianto semblait avoir conscience de l'état plus que tendu de Jack.

-Martha ! Quelle surprise ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son sourire ayant tout à coup déserté son beau visage.

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'en coller une Jack, et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable, répondit-elle, soudain furieuse.

-Dans mon bureau.

Il se retourna, laissant la jeune femme le suivre. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'elle commença les hostilités.

-Pourquoi Jack ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi avoir écarté mon dossier des potentiels candidats pour Torchwood ?

Jack soupira. Il savait que tôt ou tard la jeune femme serait au courant.

-Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon équipe, annonça Jack très sérieusement.

-Que… Quoi ?, bafouilla la jeune femme. Elle s'était visiblement attendue à tout sauf à ça.

-Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon équipe, répéta-t-il.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

-C'est pourtant toi qui me l'avait proposé la dernière fois, contra-t-elle.

-Les choses ont changées, déclara Jack en se levant. Il se plaça devant la vitre, regardant Ianto et Gwen qui discutaient.

-Jack…

-Je dois déjà les regarder risquer leur vie tous les jours. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger une autre personne à qui je tiens.

-Je peux comprendre que tu ais peur pour eux, pour nous, Jack. Mais je suis autant en danger à l'UNIT qu'à Torchwood. Tu as besoin de moi, tu sais de quoi je suis capable, je te connais et je les connais aussi. On a déjà sauvé le monde ensemble, non ?, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien sur qu'il connaissait les compétences de la jeune femme. Elle était plus que capable. Mais quand il avait vu son dossier parmi ceux que Forbisher lui avait envoyé, il avait hésité, puis il avait eu peur. L'image de Toshiko, sa douce Tosh, baignant dans une marre de sang s'était brusquement imposée à lui. Il s'était dis qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il était trop tard pour éloigner Gwen et Ianto, mais il ne voulait plus imposer cette vie à une autre personne proche. C'était un raisonnement bancal et il le savait. Peu importe l'identité des nouveaux membres, il finirait par s'y attacher quoi qu'il fasse.

-Tu es fiancé, tu as pensé à Tom ?

-Nous avons rompu il y deux mois.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. On ne se voyait pratiquement jamais de toute façon, ca n'aurait pas marché.

Jack commençait à douter et Martha en profita. Leur discussion dura encore pendant une bonne heure et au final, Jack céda. Matha serait leur nouveau médecin dès la semaine suivante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les autres membres de leur nouvelle équipe.

**A suivre.**

**

* * *

  
**

Note : Bon, voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Je me suis un peu éloigné de mon plan initial, mais bon, c'est intéressant comme tournure… Je garde une pseudo-trame de la saison 3 tout en m'en éloignant progressivement. Ils ont déjà trouvé leur nouveau médecin, qui seront les autres membres de l'équipe ? De qui veut parler la sœur de Ianto ? Bien que ça, on puisse s'en douter… Bref, j'espère que vous accrochez toujours !


End file.
